Lover's Leap
by SiRiUsLyPaDfOoTeD
Summary: James and Lily met in London. Lily meets a pal or two and runs into James again. They deal with everything that comes their way, even love and an adventure.
1. We Separate and Meet Again

Hello! I'm into James and Lily fics so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter One: We Separate and Meet Again  
  
**Lily Evans walked around the shops. She was about to be eleven, and her long red hair was tied in a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes sparkled brightly in the sun as she strolled with her mother, Violet Evans and her sister, Petunia Evans. "Lily, can we eat now?" whined Petunia. Lily laughed.  
  
"Sure, Petunia." Petunia was seven years old and she happily jumped into Lily's arms. Lily smiled. "Mother, can we eat now?"  
  
"Alright, let's go." Lily looked around.  
  
"How about that one?" asked Lily. She pointed to an isolated place called the Leaky Cauldron. Petunia searched.  
  
"Which one, Lily?" asked Petunia. Lily pointed.  
  
"I don't see anything, my dear," stated Violet.  
  
"Never mind, Mother. Let's go home," said Lily quietly. They were about to go to the car when they rammed into a jet-black haired boy with chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" shouted Petunia. "You just rammed into our family!" The boy smirked.  
  
"What a cute little thing. I'm James Potter," said the boy. Lily felt steam come out of her ears.  
  
"Look, whatever your name is, my sister is right!" she shouted. "You mind?!"  
  
"Sorry," said James, annoyed.  
  
"I never want to see your face again!" she continued.  
  
"Like I want to see yours!!!" he shot back.  
  
"Girls, let's go home," said Violet and they headed towards the car. They left immediately. But before she rode the car, she felt two eyes follow her.**  
  
Lily sighed as she pushed her trolley towards Platform 9 and 10. "Where is it?" she asked, frustrated.  
  
"Excuse me, what platform are you looking for?" asked a voice. Lily turned around and saw an auburn-haired eleven-year old. She was smiling.  
  
"Platform 9 ¾," replied Lily.  
  
"Easy. Just go through the barrier between Platform 9 and 10."  
  
"Thanks, um..."  
  
"Sabrina, Sabrina Caulfield."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," said Lily. Sabrina smiled.  
  
"Hello Lily. Want to come with me?" asked Sabrina.  
  
"Sure." The two headed towards the barrier.  
  
James Potter ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Sirius, where are you?" he asked.  
  
"Why, I'm here, James," answered a voice cheerfully. Sirius Black was right in front of him, leaning against the wall.  
  
"God, you make life so complicated, Sirius," said James.  
  
"That's my mission, James," said Sirius slowly as he stared at someone across James.  
  
Lily nudged Sabrina. "If I didn't know better, Sab, I think someone likes you," she said. Sabrina looked around and saw Sirius.  
  
"Damn," muttered Sabrina. "Had to be him."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Lily. "He's cute, you have to admit."  
  
"You've got to be kidding. That's Sirius Black, flirt of the whole batch. My mother went to his party when he turned eleven, she's his mother's friend. I sneaked along, he flirted with some slut," answered Sabrina. "Something Abbott."  
  
"Oh, I see," replied Lily courteously.  
  
"You're so... polite," said Sabrina.  
  
"Thank you." Lily grinned. "But not all the time."  
  
"Really now?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow, amused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure." Sabrina rolled her eyes, her lower curls bouncing.  
  
"Anyway, let's go get a compartment before some idiot gets it," said Lily, brushing a strand of her hair briskly. Sabrina laughed and pushed her trolley towards a compartment.  
  
James followed Sirius to a compartment, thinking it was empty. "Are you sure it's empty, Sirius?" asked James.  
  
"Of course, James," replied Sirius, smiling. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Knowing you, it must be really full of sluts," said James knowingly. He grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius swatted James's arm playfully. They entered and saw a redhead reading while an auburn-haired girl was asleep.  
  
"Um... excuse me," said James politely. The redhead looked up and saw James, her eyes sparkling curiously.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, holding the book close to her chest.  
  
"Can we stay with you?" he asked.  
  
"Um... sure, but can you keep quiet a second? My friend is asleep, she said she had to wake up at five this morning."  
  
"Alright." Sirius sat beside the sleeping girl. "She's pretty, what's her name?"  
  
"Sabrina Caulfield, daughter to Francesca Caulfield."  
  
"Frances Caulfield?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes," said the redhead, confused. "Why?"  
  
"That's my mother's best friend!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
Lily froze. The boy she was talking to was Sirius Black! "Are you Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yes, why?" replied the boy.  
  
"She thinks you're a flirt! She hates you, from your skin to your guts!" said Lily. Sirius felt a pang in his heart.  
  
"You sure?" he replied.  
  
"I'm positive," said Lily quietly. "She really does. But, she always holds her stomach whenever she talks about you in a bad manner." Sirius blushed.  
  
"I have to admit, I flirt a lot." Then, Sabrina stirred. She looked from Lily, to James, to Sirius.  
  
"Holy crap!!!" she yelled. "Lily!!!" Lily blushed.  
  
"You were asleep."  
  
"Yes, we could see that," replied Sabrina crossly. "So, who is he?" She pointed towards James. He smiled.  
  
"James Potter." Lily's eyes widened as she stared at James.  
  
"You're the one that rammed into our family a few weeks ago!!!" shouted Lily. "And I wished I wouldn't see you again!!!"  
  
"Like I wanted to see YOU again!" shot James. The two glared at each other while Sabrina shrugged and Sirius grinned helplessly.  
  
"Let's leave them to their pains," said Sirius.  
  
"I can't leave dear sweet Lily behind," answered Sabrina stubbornly. "I'm staying." Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"The stubborn playmate I had years before still remains," he muttered.  
  
"The flirtatious playmate who wanted to try kissing still remains," retorted Sabrina, annoyed.  
  
**And as we all know, they separated and came back together again. Mystery and romance await these four, along with two mysterious characters who deal with pains and past.** 


	2. The Sorting Hat Strikes Again!

Hello!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Sorting Hat Strikes Again!  
  
Lily walked with Sabrina to a boat. A girl with dirty blonde hair was sitting there. "Excuse me, can we sit with you?" asked Lily politely.  
  
"Sure. I'm Adrienne Wellington," she replied. They scrambled inside the boat.  
  
"So Adrienne," began Sabrina. "What kind are you?"  
  
"I'm a pureblood," replied Adrienne.  
  
"Pureblood?" asked Lily, confused.  
  
"Oh, you must be muggle-born!" exclaimed Adrienne. "No worries, just beware of Slytherin, alright? ("Sure," replied Lily.) So anyway, muggle- born are the witches or wizards with non-magical parents."  
  
"Half-bloods are those whose parents are one muggle and another witch or wizard. I'm one," said Sabrina cheerfully. Lily nodded. Then, a snotty girl entered.  
  
"Which one of you is a mudblood? I hate mudbloods," the girl said. "I'm Lila Parkinson."  
  
"Well, Ms. Parkinson, I've got a few hexes in me so don't bother trying us," snapped Adrienne. Sabrina held her wand.  
  
"I studied very well ahead of time and my dad helped me a lot!" said Sabrina in a low voice. "I remember very well what the Full body Bind spell does." Lila stepped away from them. Lily gave them a small smile.  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts. It was gorgeous at sight. Lily, Sabrina and Adrienne lined up behind Lila and in front of James, Sirius and a boy named Remus Lupin. Remus had light brown hair and grey eyes.  
  
They entered the Great Hall in awe. "Whoa," breathed Lily. "This is so amazing."  
  
"I totally agree with you," agreed Adrienne. "It's really nice, it feels so much like home." Sabrina looked down.  
  
"What's wrong, Sabby?" asked Lily, concerned.  
  
"It... It's my mother. She's dead," choked Sabrina. The two gave Sabrina a hug.  
  
"We'll be your family then," said Lily determinedly. "No matter what the hell it takes." Sabrina laughed.  
  
"Thanks, guys," she replied. They stood in a line. An old lady stood up.  
  
"When I call your name, please approach me and put the hat on." She paused. "Denise Abbott!"  
  
"So that's her name!" muttered Sabrina as a blonde girl went up to the Hat.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Black, Sirius!" Sirius went forward, making girls swoon except Lily, Sabrina and Adrienne.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius confidently went to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Caulfield, Sabrina!" This time, the guys felt their jaw drop as Sabrina strode to the hat, excluding Remus, James and Sirius.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sabrina grinned and cracked her knuckles, echoing through the Hall. The first years gasped. After a while, a voice entered Lily's head.  
  
"Evans, Lily!" Lily gulped and went to the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily had a big grin.  
  
"Yes!" she said as she ran to the table to hug her best friend. Sabrina hugged back.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, my dear Lily!" she said. Time flew so fast when...  
  
"Wellington, Adrienne!" Adrienne shrugged and walked carelessly, dodging the stairs.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Sabrina and Lily hooted so loud that Adrienne ran to them so fast that she formed a large gust. They grinned and started chatting uncontrollably.  
  
"By the way, Sabby, how did you get the word SLUT?" asked Lily. Adrienne's jaw dropped and stared at Sabrina.  
  
"Well, my brother, Francis, uses it all the time on the phone. I think it was his past girlfriend," replied Sabrina, shrugging. "He's a muggle."  
  
"Did your mother favor him?" asked Adrienne.  
  
"Yeah, but my father favored me. He loved me a lot," said Sabrina. "And he still does. He also favors my younger sister, Vanessa."  
  
"I'd kill to have a father like that," sighed Adrienne. "He's the total dream dad." Sabrina smiled a bit. Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Dig in." Piles of food landed on their plates and the first years looked amazed except for a certain eight. It was James, Lily, Sabrina, Sirius, Adrienne, Remus, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Sirius and Sabrina gobbled down their food, James and Lily ate it politely, Remus and Adrienne talked occasionally while eating and Lucius and Severus ate silently.  
  
"Hey Lily, do you have a quill?" asked Sabrina as she held a piece of parchment. Her owl, Iris, nipped her affectionately. Sabrina patted her owl and made it fly.  
  
"Yeah, here you go," replied Lily and gave her an eagle quill and nice lavender ink.  
  
"Thanks," said Sabrina and dipped the quill in the ink, writing away.  
  
"Who are you writing to?" asked Lily curiously.  
  
"My father. He's asking how my day was on the train. And Vanessa says hi," replied Sabrina distractedly. "He's an Auror, you know." Lily smiled.  
  
"You miss him a lot?" she asked. Sabrina looked up from her note and smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah. But I've got you as my total best pal so I'm not alone," she replied. Lily had tears in her eyes as she hugged Sabrina. They pulled back and Lily started reading while Sabrina continued her letter.  
  
James sat on his bed in between Sirius and Remus. "Hey Remus, do you have a piece of chocolate?" he asked.  
  
"Here." Remus handed him some chocolate and continued staring up at the ceiling from his four-poster bed, his hands behind his head in a casual manner. James grinned and slowly lied down on his bed.  
  
"God, Remus, you seem so light-headed today." He sat up again to look at his best friend. He saw Remus blush.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a bit preoccupied." Remus sat up in the Indian-styled position and rested his hands on his knees. "I feel totally weird tonight."  
  
"Why? What's up?" asked Sirius, sitting on his bed and lied down, facing Remus and James.  
  
"I don't know. I met this girl, Adrienne. She said to call her Addie. She's the same age and house as us. I met her friends, Lily and Sabrina." Sirius darkened as Remus said Sabrina. "Do you hate Sabrina?" asked Remus, grinning.  
  
"With all my heart, Remus," replied Sirius through gritted teeth. "I hate the girl!"  
  
"She's really nice, Sirius. She told me that you wanted to try kissing when you two were kids and you actually flirted with Denise Abbott. How did you know how to flirt anyway?"  
  
"Look, my brother made me take lessons from him!"  
  
****&!!@  
  
Well, that's it. Now, may I please have at least ten reviews? Thanks. ~Callista Black~ 


End file.
